


Fucked My Way To The Top

by ullfloattoo



Series: Lana Del Rey Insp. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Derek is not a wolf, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, but still calls Stiles pup, cross dressing, its a little quick thing I wrote, spitting, stiles in panties, stiles is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really quick little thingy I wrote. Didn't really think twice about it. Derek rents Stiles for the night and it's the best experience like ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked My Way To The Top

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Will edit later and add italics where I need it to be. Just wanted to post this since its been so long!!

Life is awesome, I confess

What I do, I do best.

You got nothing, I got tested

And I passed, yes.

-

Stiles was dragged into the murky hotel room by his collar underneath his green sweater. The man placed a hundred dollar bill on the desk of the reception and snatched the nearest key before looking at it. 

"We've got all night, baby." 

Stiles let a breath go, and followed, more like ran, behind the elder. 

After they both stumbled inside they paused for a second before Stiles sat on the bed, eyes following his every move. 

"What should I call you." Stiles said purring softly. 

"Derek."

"Stiles"

"Is that short for Stiletto or something? Pretty clever." Derek said inching closer. 

Stiles thought if he should lie about it. "It's my real name." Stiles admitted, he turned a shade darker in embarrassment. The older man coughs in reply and mutters something like 'yeah right'

"Now tell me," he said pushing Stiles' chest down to the mattress. "What's a pretty boy like you doing on the streets?" Derek rubbed the pad of his thumb against the side of his face, brushing Stiles' hair. 

Stiles sucked in the cool air and turned his head to the other side not replying. Derek left and, stood up across the room eyeing Stiles. "Come." He barked. Stiles obliged and bunched his hands into Derek's dark jeans as he knelt down before him. Derek didn't have to say anything, which was like, so hot. His dick twitched in his pants causing a spurt of pre come to darken the area around his crotch. Stiles moaned and licked it through his jeans, and Derek grabbed Stiles' hair eagerly from the root. "Go on." He growled. 

He looked up from his delicate eyelashes into Derek's eyes and breathed heavily on to his covered dick. "As you wish." Stiles said barely audible and brought his hands to pull down Derek's pants. Stiles was rock hard through his khakis and pushed the palm of his hand down to relieve himself. He could feel the way his underwear was way past ruined and he gasped at the feeling of his cock sticking to the fabric. "You're such a slut. Born for my dick huh, pup?" Derek growled yanking the boys head to face his clothed dick. 

"Fuck." Stiles shuttered, removing his hand to pull Derek's underwear down, the tip got stuck to the waist band causing it to bounce against his stomach like a spring. It was glistening and already forming new slick.

Stiles kitten licked the top and let out a dirty moan, he could feel the way Derek's eyes were staring into him, he jolted his hand full of hair causing Stiles to coke without complaint, he actually moaned sending a shiver to Derek before starting to bob his head with his eyes closed. 

"You're so filthy." He spat, "A fucking whore just taking whatever daddy gives you." Stiles abruptly pulled off and stood up immediately.

"Daddy." He said with a hit shaky breath. He pulled Derek's tie toward him kissing him roughly. 

Derek could taste himself, raw. He chased the taste pushing his tongue inside deeper, unlocking his fingers from Stiles' hair. When Stiles pulled away, he undid the tie as fast as possible and pulled it from over the other's neck. "Yeah I'm a whore." He confessed, "But make me yours." 

Derek liked that, and without further hesitation, pushed the small boy onto the mattress. "You're going to do whatever I say." He called softly before stripping off the rest of his clothes, Stiles moved to do the same before Derek snatched his wrist, "Don't. Let me." 

Derek meticulously removed the boy's clothing. He started for the khakis until he noticed the color ,and more importantly, the texture of the boys waistband. It was creme lace. Derek's eyes became sharper and filled with lust. "What do we have here?" He'd never come across any hookups like this before, and it drove him insane. 

Stiles blushed crimson and closed his eyes. Derek slowly pulled down the pants, and there it was. This guy fucking cross dressed. There was a creme lace trim, and a dark navy cloth underneath the it, Stiles' dick was outlined by the terribly small panty, half of him fit inside. They were ruined, a few washes maybe could fix them. Stiles was drenched in himself. 

He pushes the lacy material aside, kisses everything but the younger's wet heat, feels the slick warmth on his face and licks a thick stripe.

"You do this for all the boys?" Derek growled. Stiles shook his head.

"Only for you."

"I don't believe you, fucking slut." Derek was out raged, "You're never going back out there, you hear me? You're staying with me."

Stiles nodded, because, yes that's all he wanted. He prays Derek wont forget.

Derek goes to the pool of precome on Stiles' stomach and coats his dick with it, Stiles' mouth is agape and panting, he screws his eyes closed and derek sticks a half lubed finger up him, and it stings, in the good way, in and out, in and out, he removes his finger and grunts, "You dont need it." And Stiles does actually, but that's okay. Derek fucks into him without warning and Stiles opens his eyes, greeted by a pair of shocking blue ones staring back at him, "Look at me." He commands. Stiles opens his eyes wider, and yeah, they're hot, he can see that. Maybe one day they can record one another.

Derek says, "God, I was wrong, you're so tight. How do you do it when...just letting any stranger plow into your little cunt." His mouth spews filthy words, and Stiles bucks up and meets Derek in the middle of every thrust. 

He doesn't touch himself because he knows he can get off like this, so when Derek tells him not to, it's not hard at all. "I wasn't planning on it." 

Derek grabs the side of his face, and Stiles moans. Derek's eyes are wide in shock. "You're used to this huh?" He laughs and spits on his face. That really gets Stiles for some reason and he spurts out a little, it's not a lot, but enough that Derek can scoop some up with two of his fingers. He takes about half and puts it on his tongue and takes the other half on Stiles'. 

Stiles whines and cries out every thrust, "Paint me." He pleads. 

"Paint you with our come? You'd like that huh. Gonna come inside you sweetie, guess that's against your rules. You're mine, don't forget that. You will do as I say." Stiles nods frantically. 

They kiss, mouths opened and teeth clashing. Derek tweaks the boy's nipple and smirks when he moans, licks it with lots of spit and looks him straight in the eye while doing so. 

"Made for my cock, honey." Derek says moments before coming, "So good for me, you know that? Didn't even ask for a condom. Probably soaked with STD's." 

"I'm not." Stiles says, "You're the only one that has fucked me without. Knew you were gonna be good." And Derek smacks his face, coming abruptly. Stiles is crying, he's shaking. Derek pulls out after a little, and he feels the substance dripping from his thighs, the older laps at for a little and he's gone. Thrashing around in his own mess. 

"There we go princess." He soothes him, takes his big flat tongue and sucks a mark on the inside of his thigh.

Derek hands him a crisp bill, Stiles coughs at it, wincing getting up, "20 dollars?" He says in shock. 

"You're gonna have to work harder than that, baby. You'll be lucky if I triple it." 

And so he gets back at it, Derek scoops up their leftover mess, smears it on the younger's face and takes his time to devour it with his tongue, lapping it up and Stiles clenches tightly, producing whatever he can for Derek to cover him with, Stiles opens his mouth hot and wet ready for a dirty kiss and he obliges, "Derek." He mewls when he pulls away. 

Derek sits him up, takes the already half hard cock and kisses the tip, back on his knees and Stiles thinks it's where he belongs. "Want you to fill me up, over and over. Turn around and let you watch your come drip out of me. I'm your bitch, claim me." Derek twists his fingers in his hair while his gaze is on him, and Stiles can’t hold it in, and help it, so he moans needy as Derek looks down at him straight in the eye.

Derek hates this kid, hates him so much because he's perfect, sucking his cock cause it's his job. "You'd like that, pup? Buy you new shit to strut around in, the boys drool over you before I take you into the ally where everyone could see and fucking pound you." 

"Yeah, I would." Stiles says before going down again.

Derek loves this kid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos it would make my day (:


End file.
